light and the dark
by ScytheMaster
Summary: light and dark djinns now exist in my fanfic with strange ability. meet two starnge adapts who own them. please R
1. light and the dark

chapter one: fire meets the light  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun.  
  
Zoa: need stupid idea!  
  
Garet: whats this story then?  
  
Zoa: shut up, you. your going to die in the first chapter! muwahahahahah!  
  
Garet: (gulp)  
  
Zoa: note! anything here except the GS characters are completely made up!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
one shining morning, when the four adepts finish breakfest and ready to continue there journey...  
  
*breakfest table*  
  
Garet:BURRRRRRP  
  
everybody: GARET!  
  
Garet:he he...excuse me?  
  
Ivan: breakfest was delicious.  
  
Mia: certainly was!  
  
Isaac: quite expensive too...(counting whats left of his wallet)  
  
Ivan: what do we do today?  
  
Garet: the usual, try to find Jenna and the others.  
  
Mia: why not do something different for a change?  
  
everybody: like what?  
  
Mial: since we arn't going to get any closer to finding Jenna and the others, we should, have a ...you know a day off.  
  
Garet: I agree!  
  
Ivan: we haven't had one ever since.  
  
Isaac: I guess...ok, today is a day off, but everybody meet at the inn at exactly 7:30 pm, got it?  
  
everybody: yeah!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*some field*  
  
*Gaert laying down in a huge plain of grass*  
  
Garet: ahh, theres nothing better to do like doing nothing. (?)  
  
there was a starnge noise behind the bushes where Garet was.  
  
shift-shift shift-shift  
  
Garet: who's there!  
  
?:....  
  
what Garet saw was some kind of djinn, it didnt look very fimilliar to the ones he knew, like mercury, venus, mars and jupiter. It was whiteish silver, blue eye's and appears to have wings.  
  
Garet: what the...  
  
?:(stroking Garet)  
  
Garet: hey, that tikkles.  
  
Garet: I wonder what kind of djinn it is...maybe isaac knows...  
  
when garet try to leave, he was interupted by a beautiful woman in a white robe, she was about mia's age.  
  
????:excuse me  
  
Garet: y...ye....yes (wow)  
  
????:that creature.....you say is a djinn.....that happens to belong to me....can I have back?  
  
Garet:uh,uh,uh.....of course!  
  
hands over djinn  
  
????:thank you.  
  
Garet:*comes to his sences* wait! whats your name? and can I see what happens whan you summon that?  
  
????:my name is Arlane, and I don't think you should...  
  
Garet: please?  
  
Arlane:if you insist...  
  
*battle scene*  
  
*garet attacks by summoning mars*  
  
Arlane: I'm immune to all elements...  
  
Garet: meaning it didn't hurt at all...  
  
Arlane: you got that right.  
  
Garet: uh oh...  
  
Arlane gets out two light djinns and wispers "paladin". in the sky comes a cloud shaped as a knight with a huge blade, riding a winged horse.  
  
Garet: I'v never seen somthing this...  
  
knight eventually stabs Garet through the chest.  
  
Garet: cool...*tud*  
  
Garet fall to the ground unconcious, not dead but unconcious, blood all over his chest started to leak to the ground.  
  
Arlane: poor guy... he didn't stand a chance...*cast cure and then threw a potion, bleeding stoped a little,then she walks away*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know it's kinda weird but please review 


	2. chapter 2: water extinguish the flame

chapter 2: water extinguish the flame  
  
so much homework, so little time  
  
Zoa: garets DEAD! yay!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun  
  
T-T only one review... oh well I'm continuing:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Garet lays lifeless on the ground*  
  
near by...  
  
Mia: well, I did enough shopping for now, I should have lunch and take a little nap.  
  
Mia notice Garet from a far distance, thinking he was a sleep  
  
Mia:aww, sleeping like a baby. (maybe I should join)  
  
when Mia comes closer relized that blood was leaking  
  
Mia: oh no! Garet! (cast ply)  
  
Garet:.....ohhhhh the pain.....  
  
Mia decides to carry Garet, but realizing he almost weigh a ton or so she nearly broke her back...  
  
Mia: *crack!* OW! I didn't know you were (err) so heavy...  
  
Garet: I saw...an angel...  
  
Mia: What?!  
  
Garet: I got hit by body gaurd...to pretty...  
  
Mia: =_+...  
  
Mia finnaly reaches a inn and puts Garet into bed and lets the inn keeper do the rest.  
  
Mia: oww...I need a nap...a very long one...  
  
Isaac: hey! Mia!  
  
Mia: oh...hi Isaac  
  
Isaac: what happened?  
  
Mia: I found Garet on the ground nearly dead.  
  
Isaac: what happened to him?  
  
Mia: I just found him laying there.  
  
Isaac: Is he okay?  
  
Mia: yes, luckly I found him...oww  
  
Isaac: you tried carring him, didn't you.  
  
Mia: how can you tell...  
  
Isaac: well first of all...he's fat, he eats way to much, and he usually never exersize.  
  
Mia: no wonder it hurt so much...  
  
Isaac: by the way, wheres Ivan.  
  
Mia: I havent see him in a while too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
12:30  
  
Ivan just got out of a fast food restrant (?) and just about to go shopping when he got lost on the way.  
  
Ivan: now....where am I  
  
Ivan when to random places and eventually leaded him into a field  
  
Ivan: I should ask for directions...  
  
that second something lands on Ivans sholders and then jumps off  
  
Ivan: AHHH! oh...its just a....O_o  
  
now, What Ivan saw appears to be another form of a djinn. It was part black, part gray, blue eyes, and had three horns growing out of his head.  
  
Ivan: It can't be...I thought there was only four kinds...  
  
now theres six my friend...  
  
Ivan: what! who as that?! and theres six?!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
we'll leave them there for now  
  
kinda like angel-devil thing. +_+ anyways please reveiw... 


End file.
